


One Good Opportunity

by Skullszeyes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confusion, Dubious Consent, I Tried, Lucas has no idea what he's doing, M/M, Nor does Ethan, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Resident Evil 7: biohazard, Swearing, re7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9764063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Ethan ran into Lucas and shot him.. he got up again, and things escalate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I have no idea how to write romance, so most of the scenes are kind of weird. I might be a little deprived on the experience. :/  
> Writing Lucas/Ethan doesn't exactly appeal to me that much since Ethan is married to Mia, and unlike most, I actually do like Mia. Although, my excuse is odd, since I like writing Lucas/Clancy and we all know what happened to Clancy... awkward, I know. 
> 
> So anyway, I hope you enjoy.

_Shit._ He didn’t expect to run into Lucas of all people. In the basement no less. He remembered seeing a chem fluid the last time he made a run, but he was busy shooting at the monsters to pay much attention.

Ethan fumbled with the clip he was reloading and was yanked back, thrown up against the wall with Lucas standing before him. He smiled, wicked in the low light of the hall, behind him was mold that pulsated with a sort of slick sound coming off of it.

“Hey, Ethan, long time hasn’t it,” Lucas says, one hand grasping Ethan’s wrist and twisting until the gun clattered to the ground.

“Fuck,” he growled, clenching his teeth as Lucas stepped closer, pinning his other hand to the wall.

“Oh, you honestly think that hurts.” Lucas shakes his head, chuckling. “How about getting shot in the chest. Now that fucking hurts, Ethan.”

There’s a blood spot where the bullet ripped through his sweater. Ethan reacted without realizing who was in front of him not too long ago and shot Lucas. He fell back, a groan left his lips at the sudden attack. He got up mere seconds after.

His nerves were rattled after taking out Lucas’s disgusting mother. He didn’t seem to mind, nor know about it and Ethan wasn’t about to inform him of her death. He wasn’t sure how Lucas would react and Ethan wasn’t prepared enough to find out.

“Where’s Mia?” Ethan asked, glaring into Lucas’s bloodshot eyes.

Lucas snickers, giving Ethan a lopsided grin. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I would,” he bit out.

“She’s somewhere around here, and I ain’t about to get specific.” Lucas’s hands tighten painfully on Ethan’s wrists.

He inhales a shaky breath. “Let go.”

Lucas leans forward, their chests barely touching. He arches a brow, his eyes fill with amusement at Ethan’s discomfort. “Why? So you’ll go look for Mia? You’re so damn close too. And.. uhm, all it really takes is that you’ll eventually have to go up against me. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

 _He knows and it doesn’t bother him._ Ethan struggles, trying to break free and Lucas’s expressions shifts. He sniffles, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Ethan’s. It’s the only thing stopping him from moving, his eyes wide in shock that Lucas’s grip loosens around his wrists.

Ethan shoves Lucas back and reaches for his gun, he points up and fires. Several bullets hit Lucas’s chest and he lets out a pained gasps before falling. Like the first time it happened, Lucas doesn’t stay down for long.

“Shit. What the fuck?” he says out loud, sprinting down the hall. _He… kissed me? Why in the fuck would Lucas kiss me? Why? What the fuck?_

Confusion and adrenaline push him until he skids around the corner that lead to the basement stairs. He was about to head toward them when he’s shoved hard into the wall, the side of his head hitting the concrete and he falls, the gun, once again clatters from his hand.

“What the... fuck?” Ethan murmurs, vision blurry.

He’s flipped on his back with Lucas kneeling beside him, his lips quirk into a grin. “Hey, buddy. Thought you were going to leave, did ya?” More bullet holes and blood splotches mark his clothes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you. Just go to sleep.” The words fade out as darkness claims Ethan’s consciousness. It feels like seconds, and maybe it took longer than that, but when he eventually does wake up, he’s not in the basement.

He’s in Zoe’s trailer, on her bed and the sound of clattering and someone cursing close by. Lucas was still with him.

Gritting his teeth, he turns slightly, trying to get a good look on where he was so he could make a run for the door. Kitchen, with a cup in his hand and currently trying to get the tap to work.

“Fucking stupid—”

Ethan rises, slow and steady, unsure of how he was going to get the fuck out without alerting Lucas of what he was about to do. Shoving Lucas might help, but his weapons were on the table across from him, if he could somehow get to them…

“Fuck,” Ethan manages to say quietly, while Lucas vocalizes a little louder as he drops the cup into the sink.

“Stupid Zoe...knew I should’ve replaced this fucking thing,” Lucas murmurs, shaking his head, turning his back on Ethan.

 _One good opportunity. I think I deserve that._ Ethan slips off the bed and doesn’t bother trying to be subtle as he pushes Lucas to the ground, while stumbling toward the table to grab his guns and chem supply.

“Goddamn it, Ethan!” Lucas growls, grabbing Ethan’s ankle.

It’s the third time that Ethan hit the ground, or at least hit something since he’s pretty sure the two other times were a wall. It’s disorienting nonetheless when it happens in a row. He grips the gun this time, twisting his body and ready to the pull the trigger when Lucas grabs the side of it and yanks it out of his hand.

“Quit fucking shooting me,” Lucas says, throwing it across the room and pinning Ethan to the floor.

“Let me up you sick bas—” His lips connect with Ethan’s again and the shock goes through his body at how odd it feels. Cold, chapped lips, head turned to the side, hand holding onto Ethan’s wrists.

He pulls back and Ethan’s entire mind is blank at what Lucas just did. There’s a fire kindling inside of him, yet it simmers, barely rising. He feels colder with Lucas frowning down at him, as if Ethan’s reaction wasn’t good enough.

“Can you..” Ethan says, clearing his throat, “quit fucking kissing me! I have a wife to look for!”

Lucas scowls, “Yeah. I know. I’m the one who took her, remember.”

“Where the fuck is she then?” Ethan struggles, almost kicking at Lucas before he moves up slightly.

Leaning down, forehead pressed against Ethan’s. “That is for you to find out, buddy.” He smiles before rising and sprinting out the door, leaving Ethan on the floor, confused at what was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucas likes to say Ethan's name in the game, so I added a bit of that in the story. :) Ethan is infamous with his 'fuck' or 'fuck you'. So I added that too. LOL. I tried my best to write them, even though I don't necessarily ship them. More like a 'Why are we friends?' sort of thing. I might even write a fic of that. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
